Communication services are typically provided by a common carrier operating company to subscribers on a payment basis. When a mobile electronic device seeks to establish a data communication link with another communication terminal, an authentication, authorization, and accounting (AAA) server in the network of the operating company may verify that the subject mobile electronic device has a current account and is authorized to initiate data communications links through the network of the operating company. The identity of the mobile electronic device may be provisioned into the authentication, authorization, and accounting server in connection with the initialization of a communication services account. The identity may comprise an electronic serial number (ESN) or other unique identifying information, e.g., media access control identification (MAC ID), associated with the mobile electronic device. The authentication, authorization, and accounting server may verify the subject mobile electronic device is authorized to initiate data communications links by comparing the electronic serial number or other identifying information provided by the mobile electronic device in an origination request message to a list of electronic serial numbers or other identification information accessible to the authentication, authorization, and accounting server, for example in a subscriber database. When a subscriber fails to pay the account bill timely or if the subscriber replaces their mobile electronic device with a different mobile electronic device, the mobile electronic device may be deprovisioned and/or removed from the list of electronic serial numbers or other identification information. If a subsequent data communication origination request message is received containing the deprovisioned electronic serial number or other identification information, the origination request may be rejected by the authentication, authorization, and accounting server.